Further studies are proposed on the mechanisms of the reactions catalyzed by and on the structure-function relationships involved in the regulation of glutamine synthetase, glutamine-dependent carbamyl phosphate synthetase, aspartate beta-decarboxylase, glutamine transaminase, and closely related enzymes.